Fulfilling an Obligation
by Lady Pyro
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyou over Kagome, but uses the Shikon no Tama to help Kagome get over him.


AN: Oh, I just know I'm going to get lots of complaints for this one.   
  
Fulfilling an Obligation   
  
As the debris settled to the ground and the whirling vortex faded, Kagome's heart surged with joy. It was over. Naraku was finally dead, and the Shikon no Tama now belonged, complete and shining, to her.   
  
But at what cost?  
  
Her joy tempered by grief, she looked across the vast plain where the final battle with Naraku took place. Nothing remained of Naraku's immense army of detachments; all had been sucked into the Kazaana along with the master deceptor himself. Sango had fallen in battle trying to protect her brother from Naraku in vain. Sango's life had fled away just as quickly as Kohaku's.   
  
Driven insane with grief and rage, Miroku had sworn to avenge his unrequited love's death. As Kanna and Kagura had moved in to attack- Kanna with her mirror, Kagura with wind- Miroku had ripped off the prayer beads sealing the Kazaana and flung them away. Howling, he had run towards them, surprising them enough to suck them in with barely a struggle.   
  
The vortex had been stronger, fueled by the monk's utter despair and agony. It engulfed all that stood in its path, including Naraku. The evil hanyou fought against it; he transformed in hope that a larger bulk would root him more firmly to the ground; he gripped the earth with hands, tentacles, and claws; in the end, he even tried to run. It was all for naught.   
  
The malignant creature that for fifty years had reigned terror over Japan flew into the Kazaana, his own creation, and disappeared forever.   
  
Miroku lay facedown in the middle of the field, his right hand no longer cursed. Inuyasha was sitting up groggily, shaking his head to clear it. He had been knocked unconscious early in the fight, Naraku's first priority.   
  
Now Kagome helped him to his feet before crossing over to Miroku's prone body. The monk's nose was bleeding, as was a gash across his forehead. His robes were torn around the hem, one sleeve was missing, and his hair was free from its ponytail. Tears were streaming from his eyes when Kagome rolled him over.   
  
"She's dead. Oh, god, Kagome, she's dead," he sobbed. "Why am I still alive? I was supposed to die, not her. Why?"   
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and Miroku buried his bleeding face in her shoulder, staining her white fuku red. Inuyasha limped over and collapsed to the ground beside them.   
  
Kagome looked at him over Miroku's bent head and handed him the Shikon no Tama. He stared at the shining ball. Now that he had it, he was no longer sure what to do with it.   
  
*****  
  
Kagome hoisted her enormous yellow backpack on to her shoulder as she waited for Inuyasha by the well. Kikyou had been waiting for them at Kaede's hut when they had returned to the village. She and Inuyasha were now discussing "things."  
  
Kagome sighed, hoping their conversation would not take too long. All she wanted was to return home and mourn the loss of her best friend. She did not want to deal with Inuyasha and his inability to choose. This was not the time for it.   
  
Two figures wearing red approached from the direction of the village. Kikyou remained standing at the edge of the clearing while Inuyasha continued on to Kagome.   
  
"Kagome..." the hanyou began.  
  
Kagome jumped across the distance separating them and embraced him as best she could without dropping her pack. "Inuyasha, I-I'm going home." She was surprised at the catch in her throat. This should have been easier. The jerk was leaving her for the dead bitch; she should be angry, furious, she should slap him, call him names, "osuwari" him until his entire body was permanently black and blue. She did none of that.  
  
Instead, she looked past Inuyasha to Kikyou. "Don't hurt him," was all she said. She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, pulled the prayer beads over his head, and stepped away. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She smiled at him as she swung over the lip of the well and disappeared into the dark.  
  
Inuyasha gripped the shikon jewel tightly. She had gone so quickly, had not even paused to let him say goodbye, to explain why he had chosen as he did, to tell her he had changed his mind, screw Kikyou, let her go to hell alone. He could not do any of that.   
  
He debated over whether to go after her. That kiss on the cheek was one of only two kisses he had ever received from her. He wondered if he followed her, would she give him more? He banished the thought to the realm of the impossible.   
  
Kikyou came towards him and laid a hand on his arm. "You can go after her if you want. Just come back to me."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "That was goodbye. I have a feeling she wants to forget. Going after her would only make it worse. She might not let go again."  
  
Kikyou tilted her head quizzically. "Do you want to forget her too?"  
  
"No, I can never forget her. But I can do something to help her..." He took the jewel out and concentrated on his wish until the jewel started to glow. Brighter and brighter it became as slowly it floated high above their heads. It grew in intensity until it rivaled the sun and then, with a loud bang, it broke apart and disappeared from existence.   
  
Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kikyou's shoulders. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
Kikyou smiled, turned, and pressed her lips to his. The ground beneath them broke apart and began to sink. As the two descended into hell, Inuyasha let a thought stray to Kagome. Have a nice life.   
  
*****  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. How she had gotten there... Oh yeah, Buyo had hidden in there and... She must have fallen in and hit her head. Ouch, it hurt. When she staggered into her house, her mother was making dinner.   
  
"Oh, Kagome, you're back. How is Inuyasha?"   
  
Kagome tilted her head. "Who?"  
  
~Owari 


End file.
